clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 8
A cursor! Hello Penguin-Pal, I was thinking That the Club Penguin Wiki should get their own Cursor (This wiki is getting big). If you look up Puffle cursor you will find some. But before we do this how Can we do this?, Commander Bsyew 08:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Your bot Hey Penguin-Pal, How did you create your bot? What program did you use?, Commander Bsyew 18:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Check this out... Hiya P-P! The "Ideas" part of the Club Penguin Wiki is getting pretty... I'll say uncomfortable for me. I've found that just about everything Pookie-related can get pretty bad. Here is an example:example link Look around the end of that page, and I think you'll see what I mean. Have a great day! --Ocean6100 (talk) 19:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi Cursing On Chat Hey Penguin Pal, Yoshi Is Now Cursing On Chat. By The Time You May Read This, This Message Have Been Sent To Other Admins. Thanks, --The Max79289 (talk) 02:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) BTW: Username Is Yoshiandmari0 Vandal yoshiandmario is spamming in chat please stop him NOW Re: Yoshiandmari0 Hi Penguin-Pal, Yoshiandmario was on chat, on his sockpuppet, User:Yoshiandmari0 and he started cussing. Please ban him forever. Thank you, --AngryBird3305 (talk) 02:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Making Flags Hi P-P, I've noticed quite a few users have got a flag on their page. My Question: How Do You Make One??????? C H U N K Y Hello Hello, They made a bit harass decision by disabling chat for 30 minutes. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Join chat please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 14:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Flags So Sorry P-P. It won't let me create a flag, so please can you make one for me? Please use the following image and use the size it starts out with (The size that just fills the flag. I appreciate you doing this. C H U N K Y P.S. I was wondering if you would like to have an interview from me. If you do, sign up Here. Re: Hello Penguin-Pal, I didn't understand to you? Will we move to new wiki? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, The community here decided to move to new wiki, I hope you agree. Please move, I don't to miss you! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 18:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) hello sorry you blocked me my name is Mrs.red bird UN block me tomorrow or Tuesday and i am back on the road. :) Hello Hello, Join chat please? And please do move to new wiki along with me. I really wanna have you there. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 20:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Pelase Hello, Please do move there with us, we would really like seeing you there among us. Don't let me down and come with us. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 21:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Me Sdgsgfs Penguin-Pal join chat please hi hi am llove kuwait i will back hi how can i enter the chat with mobile CPW dead? Is it true? Is CPW shutting down for good? If so I cannot go to the other Wiki. Ruler Man (Chat with meh) Ummmm so ur saying this wiki is not shutting down?or something else,I did not really understand you. The man of many Rules (Talk to Me) How to again and again! Hey Penguino,I noticed some user like This guy are something called a rollback.I belived you metioned it in a other message but i would like more.Thx The man of many Rules (Talk to him) Chat Can I Talk to you in LBW (Law's Brigade Wiki (Link: Chat (Link: http://lawsbrigadetew.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat))? If I Could That Would Be Great. Thanks, ~Lord Law Rollback again He Pengu...I was wondering,Is there somewherwhere where I can request Rollback rights? Thx Ruler (Talk) Hi Hi PP. I know you edited my blog post so that Wikia staff wouldn't block me. But plese put it back on, because I WANT to get blocked by Wikia Staff, to prove a point to all of you about how Wikia is enslaving this place just to make money off of your many hard edits... Because quite honestly THAT is the last thing I want to show you, if all of you don't realize what's happening then, well then there's nothing else I can do... So please undo your edit to my post. :) Thanks, [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 00:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hiya P-P! The Rocky and CeCe's Giveaway page was vandalized. This was the vandal's IP code: 96.246.31.141 Thanks, and have a awesome day! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 12:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! Hiya again, P-P! Thank for blocking, and responding so quickly! :) Thanks! --''Ocean6100 (talk) 12:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Hello Hello, I wanna take an image from an swf, but I can't because of this: How can I fix it? I think you're experienced in it. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey P-P, Just wanna say that that thing has happened again. The one where my user page is halfway of the screen. Please can you add another window in another place. I think this is because I added a large pic to my page. Thank you. C H U N K Y Reply Reply Reply! Oh, and check out my awesome blogs! Hi hi penguin-pal can you put my name :POTM Llove kuwait (talk) 16:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Music Hello again Penguin-Pal. I request a music template. 2, actually. 1: } http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EybTIUgjs8 2: } http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb9ee9lWSbg&feature=relmfu I hope you make them soon! -- Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. 17:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Soundtrack OK, thank you. I will try to make the images smaller. Will you give me the link to where you change it? ~The Lord of the Rings LBW Chat Can I Talk to you in LBW (Law's Brigade Wiki) Chat Plz? Link: http://lawsbrigadetew.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ty, ~Lord Marshall Lawrence Daggerpaine Of Law's Brigade Hi Can you please come on the chat Hey Want's you :) you know it is Apj Information I would like the information on how to make those music templates. Do you just post a video on to a template? -- Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. 21:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) MVZMW MVZMW Spammed, Trolled, Insulted and tried to kill other users again come on chat NOW Music Redo Try and see if these work: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG-P8aPAUvU } http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZSyWuiF1cs } As you may have already discovered, I'm a huge Pokemon fan. Yes I am removing the image on the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit page. You want to know why? Because someone stole it from my site! It is NOT the real logo. I hate it when people steal from me. A11766 - the co-owner of my site, created the logo. -Oreo25892 Hello Hello, BABAM yesterday said: "I will report every white people" not mentioning penguins nor correcting directly, which means it's considered Racism. Plus, they use the arrow thing like: "(down) wants to poo". I have warned him, but didn't stop. Shall I ban him and for how much. Remember, he was disrespecting the admin. Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page Happy77 Can you please unlock this page so I can edit it? More picture help. Hey P-P! I have a question. How do you get the pictures that you make transparent? Here is an example of what I mean: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sky_Gown_icon.png Waddle On! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 16:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC)' Even MORE picture help. XD Hiya P-P! Ok. Thanks for the transparency help! :) Another question: where do you get the image that you get a picture OF? Have a great day! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 17:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC)' im sorry im sorry for what happened back in april with y4123cp i want him unbanned again so ican edit the wiki *cries* -y4123 the loser Ave! Come on chat. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 22:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:BABAM BABAM WAS NOT RACIST! IF YOU BLOCK HIM I WILL LEAVE. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED: Me: :O TONS OF WHITE PENGUINS AT SLEET! REPORT THEM! *babam reports them* BABAM: I reported all the white people. *Sdg kicks BABAM* Sdg: No racism. Me: That wasn't racism! We were talking about the penguins! Sdg: You said report all the white "people". Me: It's common sense. You can't even SEE people on there!!! -- Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. 15:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:BABAM BABAM was kicked by Sdg for saying that, and the users there were Blast, Sdg, Me, and others. -- Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. 15:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Bsyew Promotion Dear Admin, It is Dps04 here! Just wanna say that Sdgsgfs and I have decided to promote Bsyew to a rollback for a trial of a few days due to the lack of rollbacks (we have only 2 rollbacks currently). This is a test for Bsyew to see if he can make good use of his rollback rights. If you disagree with this temporary promotion, feel free to demote him again. -- Dps04talk 19:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) 2 new trolls there are new trolls they're AngryBird3305 and BestPenguin TomSkaDude--Unfair Hi P-P, TomSkaDude said he would tell admins to ban me if I call him Tom. This is unnecessary. Please tell Tom that everyone has the right to call users by their usernames- if he doesn't want anyone to call him Tom, then change his username! Thank you, --King Pig with a ring?! (talk) 07:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) PS: About that troll message: I was singing a song, not really trolling. And its from Annoying Orange. Hello, I already know about all the tags, etc. First of all I create some articles about items in the past bye Hi Batreeq, I wanted to let you know that the template Archive refers to things that are no longer in CP. It shall not be added to items articles, unless they are items that were removed from Club Penguin, or have been replaced, therefore, please don't add it to items articels because they are currently not available. Thanks for your attention :) Have a nive day, happy editing and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) STOP SENDING SPAM TO MY PROFILE!! Hello, It was your tracker but can I use it? Thanks! Can you make a field op tracker for me that says batreeqah. Also can you make a pin tracker that says batreeqah. Hi Penguin Pal! Can you make a tracker for me that says batreeqah. Types of trackers I want: *Field Op Trackers *Pin Trackers Userpage Hey Penguin-Pal, I was working on my userpage and i messed up. I coded some stuff Wrong. Would you mind trying to fix some stuff?, Commander Bsyew 23:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) >:( I look at the template for your pin tracker and see that you have added Field-Op tracker to it too. YOU STOLE MY IDEA. I thought of putting Pin Tracker and Field-Op Tracker into one template, not you. Please remove it. P.S. there's a new pin. Banana Peel Pin in the Coffee Shop. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png'Phineas and Ferb', Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony, Club Penguin. Talk to me. Be really really nice and don't spam...OR ELSE! DUN DUN DUN! Want to see my previous signatures? From default to creative, these signatures will blow your mind! This is my first quiz. Theme? April Fools! ...parties. From Club Penguin! Login to my first "wiki virtual world"! It's still under construction, however. Register for the wiki virtual world! Request will be done in no time! Be a beta tester! These images? Hi Penguin-Pal, You can find those images on the new Club Penguin animated short. It's called "Rockhopper VS. Giant Squid". It's the longest, I believe. ---- Hope this helped, Re:Article Name But can we confirm that it is the same animal? Hmmm? We'll need to look into it, or at least hold a vote about it. RE:reply on list of parties in 2012 page (talk)- i answered your question. my changes is to replace 'everywhere' with list of new temporary party rooms because 'everywhere' dosent make sense at all. ( 16:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC)) Category Hello P-P, Can You Please tell me how to create a category page as I need to for My wiki. Thx C H U N K Y Reply Reply Reply! Oh, and check out my awesome blogs! blocked Penguin-pal something happen- when you blocked Bloomgirl10 then i got block for no reason. Do you know this!! --Love (talk) 18:48, August 9, 2012 (UTC) May I add some cool and Great Music To Your Profile? Award Can you ban me forever --Anilandon (talk) 19:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Block I am quitting the wiki and want to make sure my account doesn't get tampered round with Underaged user found P-P! This user revealed on his blog post that he is under 12! Block Can you block Marcaline and Blugo34 they cussed on the chat thanks you know it is Apj PM on Chat Hi P-P, Please reply to my PM Cap123 (Talk) 11:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The date User:Cp josh turns 13 is on the 23rd of Sugust 2014! Hello Hello, Can you be active in chat please? Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page 15:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hi penguin pal its not that i edit it too much i just have alot of templates and i needs to use that page as it is the top reson i joined this wiki and if i dont get that page back partys of mine will be canceld (or you will just not be invited) and i have lots of idias but they are alredy taken for editing-lolz222 P.S you have intil the 18th to unlock my page and then im leaving to puffle wiki. i post my partys on my profile and if you wont let me do that then no partys for you-lolz222 hey P-P i am leaving this wiki to puffle wiki for two reasons 1:you locked my page for no reason 2:everyone on chat is mean to me.-lolz222 AKA now a chat mod on puffle wiki Hey go to soccer wiki :) Another underaged user Hey P-P! Jack here! Someone has admitted that they are 9 years old! She also spammed, lied and asked for ages, according to Star! RE:Comments Disabled I have disabled my comments because I have done many blog posts and I only have 2 comments on all my posts Your comment and mine. I might quit but I'll enable comments for two days but If I get over ten comments I'll keep them and ask you to delete that template page but If I don't the template will stay and no comments. Cap123 (Talk) 17:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S Please come on chat keeps spam the Big Wigs page! Your welcome and thanks for banning him! P-P! Do you know how to make a background on your talk page? Thanks! Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I recently made a Chemistry Wiki away from Wikia. It's still new and I'm constructing it. If you had free time, remember to edit in that wiki, here]. Anyway, it's your choice at the very beginning and ending. Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page 15:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Postcards Hi Penguin-Pal! User:Pj Monster 1 CP gave me a link to a YouTube video that shows dozens of old postcards that were in Club Penguin from 2006-2008. We do not seem to have information on most of the postcards in this video. Pj Monster also gave me a link to another website with even more postcards we don't seem to have. The link to the video is here and the link to the website is here I demand an apology I demand an apology for blocking me for something I did not do. --[[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] 20:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) My timing active Hello Penguin-Pal, You might noticed that I have been active on a different time zone recently, that's due to holiday. Since only one more month is left, I will be active again with my normal time zone GMT +3. So, chances of meeting would increase ;). Anyway, if you ever had free time, clean up some things in Chemistry Wiki, you can add a favicon, or make some useful things. Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page 05:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Possible rename for template? Hi Penguin-Pal, I was thinking that if we change Template:Spoiler2 into "EndSpoiler", it would be fairly easier to use. It may actually encourage people to put it up if their is spoilers about anything, if it's even how to get the Golden Viking Helmet. I didn't want to do it because it may mess up the entire template itself, just being cautious. Anyway, please reply. Thanks, P.S. I intend to fix the signature, sorry it doesn't have a time stamp! Help To P-P, I need help because I can't create a blog post. When I do ten edits will I be allowed to create a blog post? The LAN geek (talk) 08:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blog I can't create a blog post it says "You do not have permission to create pages, for the following reason: You do not have permission to create new pages." and a photo which I can't upload as well RE:RE:RE:Blog Okay thanks P-P The LAN geek (talk) 08:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ban Dear P-P, Today Kirby banned me from chat for sock puppetry but this account I was going to keep as a normal user and in the future I was going to flag User:The LAN Studios as a bot. I might quit this wiki. The LAN geek (talk) 09:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say.... Sdg asked me to fix the templates on his sandbox. --[[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] 16:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Penguin-Pal, I found a picture you can add to the Gift Shop Owner page. Here is the link http://clubpenguinmemories.com/newspapers/issues-51-75/issue-73/# I`m sorry but I don`t know how to take screenshots with my computer, but anyway your a pro at this stuff. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 17:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Re:Screenshots Re:Screenshots Thanks for the feedback. I tried the rules you gave me, but I don`t know how to Copy and Paste them to the Wiki. May you please help me through feedback? Thank you. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 17:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Hey Penguin-Pal, Please help with the upload image it keeps saying File extension ".png" does not match the detected MIME type of the file (image/x-bmp). Please help. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 18:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 I will never to get to post pictures... Hey Penguin-Pal, My computer doesn`t have png. all it has is Bmp. I don`t know why I don`t have Png, I have Windows Xp like you do but I dont have it. :( Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 20:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Music Hello Penguin-Pal, I have tried to add new music but is said this: File extension ".$1" does not match the detected MIME type of the file ($2) How can i make it so it does not say that?, Bsyew Talk News 21:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Strange News Icon Hello Penguin-Pal, I was checking the new icon SWFs, so I passed from the below image: Did pass through this before? If yes, in which page shall I add it. Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page 03:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I don`t have .png Hey Penguin-Pal, On my Windows Xp computer I don`t have .png like yours. Do you know any Downloads or something? Please Help. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 04:03, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Mr Samy He is 9 years old and spammed the chat! Please block him for nine years! Penguin Sprite Hello Penguin Pal, How do i view a full penguin sprite?, Bsyew Talk News 23:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat The Chat is Disable for 10 min Tracker Templates How do you make Tracker Templates? Anonymous could you unblock this guy.. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.26.89.191 --Anilandon (talk) 18:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE.Re. anonymous I want to make my friend an account but it says "This IP address or username is not allowed to create new accounts" Yours sincerley --Anilandon (talk) 18:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! --Anilandon (talk) 18:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat, Please Hi Penguin-Pal can you please come on chat? Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Blurry Pictures Hey Penguin-Pal, I have been uploading pictures to the Wiki, but Shurow messaged me about the pictures being blurry. He said try .JPEG instead of .PNG He sent me to you about this problem. Also I`m using MS Paint. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 03:01, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 CP COPPA user P-P get on chat we have a guy whos underage the cool skeleton Re:103-30=1000 edits-30= well done! Hello P-P This is the 1000 edit for me Hello hey can you find the pic for the Volcano Costume? you know it is Apj Spam Report Hello, CoinsCP has edited my userpage without permission. Can you do something? Thank you! NOTICE: I have fixed the parts of my userpage where CoinsCP spammed. Message By: Batreeqah Batreeqah (talk) 02:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) They just won't stop! Hello Penguin-Pal! I need some stuffs to tell you! When i was on chat, i feel uncomfortable it's like everyday someone is spamming in the wiki chat! We try to tell the mods to kick/ban them from the chat, but they come back again! please! you better know how to get rid of them! Gumballfan21 RE: Hello, For the bait template, I think that we needed but some users use it in pages that we don't know whether they're bait items or not. So, it's up to you (I think we need it though, but change it's style). Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 12:57, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Dear Peng Pal, how do YOU know that Rockhoppers Hat Aug 2012 is the correct name? just cuz you're a moderator means u know everything there is to know about cp then? HM? HM? i am happy to hear u are not blocking me for moving it, but after this i am guessing u will. :| oh hey PP. sorry about getting mad about mods, and names and stuff. i get mad REAL easily. i now see that is the correct name, and will not move pages, before asking u first. :) Images Hi P-P, Is there any possible way to add photos to blog posts without uploading them? I would like to know as many Users have posted non-cp pics in there blogs, but that is against the rules, is it not? Anyway, please reply. lol. u don't want me asking for aproovel cuz every second i will b blasting ur inbox with questions for moving pages. lol Hello Hello, I'll be away for four days, since I'll travel. So, I do request you to please take care of the wiki. And Roger6881 have some info to tell you, just telling him "August 27". Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 00:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Another Request You're probably going to kill me by now- I need another music template. I found the remastered themes of the current ones I have now. Ghetsis Remastered Iris Remastered I even think you might like them! Hope you do this. ~The Lord of the Rings 01:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC)